The crook and the assassin
by onceuponastory13
Summary: After saving the world, Sara Lance knows she will never set a foot in the Waverider but maybe, she will change her mind when the rest of the legends tell her what they saw in another Earth, or more especifically, WHO they saw.
1. Help Me

**CHAPTER 1. HELP ME**

Vandal Savage was dead. The reason why the team was formed is gone. There was nothing that held Sara Lance to the Waverider anymore, especially since she found out her sister was dead. Her father needed her. She saved the world. She deserved it.

Sara left all her things at the door of the Waverider and went back to his room. She wanted to see it one more time before she left.

Turning a corner she saw Mick was there too.

"Hey." Said Sara.

"Hi." Mick was sitting on his bed. Looking at a wall.

"You wanted to say goodbye to him too?"

"I already did. To Snart in 2013 anyway."

"How was he?"

"Like always. It didn't seem he was…"

"Yeah."

Sara hadn't been on the Waverider when Mick decided to visit Snart in 2013. Some part of her is happy she wasn't.

Sara was going to leave the room when she saw the cards.

She approached the little table beside the bed and took them.

"You can keep them if you want." Said Mick.

She wasn't planning on getting anything that reminded her of Snart but… the cards were their thing.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss you, you know?"

"I'm not. I'll finally be able to have a shower without finding blonde hair everywhere."

"Oh come on." Sara hugged Mick who tried to escape her embrace at first but returned the hug almost right away.

Without saying a word, Sara left the room with the cards in her hand. Weirdly enough, the cards were warm, as if Snart had been holding them not so long ago. Sara tried not to think about it and kept walking.

She got to the door, which opened for her. She had already said goodbye to the rest of the crew so, she didn't think it twice and took her luggage. One of the boxes she was holding was heavier than she thought but she was too busy trying not to bump into anything that she didn't think it was important. The Waverider left and Sara looked at Star City in 2016. She was in her dad's garden. Sara left her things on the floor and ran towards the door of the house.

A few minutes later, her dad opened the door. His eyes were read and he was wearing a black tie. Even though Laurel died months ago, he couldn't stop wearing that color. He felt guilty for what happened to her.

"Sara!" he hugged her and they started crying.

"I'm so sorry dad. I'm not leaving you again. I promise."

Her dad look at her teary eyes, kissed her in the forehead and let her in the house.

"I'll go get your things."

Sara followed her dad because she wasn't going to let him carry all those heavy things.

"Damn, honey, what did you take from that time spaceship."

"Clothes?"

Sara didn't know why the boxes were so heavy, she would have to see what she put inside them once she was in her room.

Her dad left the things in her old room, it was exactly as she left it all those years ago.

Before her dad left her alone to organize her room, Sara told him something.

"Dad, you know you are not guilty of what happened to Laurel, right?"

"And you know you not being here to save her isn't your fault either right?"

Her dad know her so well. She was feeling guilty for not being able to save her sister. Even though she was really good at being the black canary, she was never trained as good as her. Maybe, if Sara had been there, she could have killed the son of a bitch that killed her sister.

"I'll call Oliver, you probably want to see him."

"Yeah. We have a lot to talk about."

Her dad left the room and Sara fell on top of the mattress. She was so tired. Saving the world was a hard thing to do but she wasn't tired only because of that. Sara didn't remember the last time she cried so much. First Snart, and now her sister. Rip knew about Laurel for so long and kept it from her. She was never going to forgive him for that. No matter how many excuses he made up or how difficult it was to protect the time line. If it were for her, she would go back to the past to save her sister and Snart in a heartbeat.

Sara stood up and started to open the boxes. One of them was full of clothes. She decided to take with her all the clothes Gideon had been letting them to wear in the different time periods. The other box, the one that was the heaviest, was supposed to only have her fighting suit and a couple of weapons but when she opened it, she found out what was inside.

Between her weapons and her suit, she saw Snart's gun. She didn't know who have put it there or how to use the thing. At first she thought Mick may have put it there, as a gift, a reminder of Snart, but he knew she had the cards so why would he do that? Although she was confused about how the gun got there, a part of her was happy to have it. Snart never let her use the gun and she thought that moment was as good as any to try it. When she pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"Are you serious?"

The gun must have broken when Snart threw it to the floor. What was she supposed to do with it now?

Sara put the gun inside her closet trying to think how she could fix it or how she could use it. For now she was going to sleep. It's been so long since she had a good night of sleep and even though it was still bright outside, Sara fell asleep in her bed and for the first time, she didn't have nightmares.

On the Waverider, the whole crew was sad with Sara's decision.

"This is your fault Rip. If you hadn't lied to her…" said Kendra.

"No it's not. If I had told her she would have tried to save her sister."

"Isn't that what you've been trying to do all this time? Saving your family." Said Mick.

After this everyone stayed silence. They didn't know what to do now that Vandal was dead. Mick wanted to save Snart but he died in the Vanishing Point which was outside any temporal line. Snart was dead. There was no way of getting him back.

"Captain, I'm getting a transmission from another Earth."

"What do you mean another Earth, Gideon?" asked Ray.

Gideon didn't answer and she just played the images.

They could see a lot of people, it was a normal street from Central City.

"That looks like Central City but it's not really Central City."

Mick was right. There was something off about the city. Gideon zoomed in and they could see a man wearing an iron mask, he was hitting the glass of the place where he was rhythmically, it looked like he was trying to send a message to someone.

After that, a group of people knocked the man out and took him inside a white van that vanished in the traffic.

Everyone was confused. Why would Gideon show them that? And what did she mean with "another Earth"?

Rip tried to talk to explain what they just saw. But Mick approached him first.

"Take us to that place."

"We can't travel in between Earths, we need a portal for that."

"Take us to that portal."

"I don't-"

"Why do you wanna go there?" asked Kendra.

"I know that man. He was talking in morse code. I't s something Snart taught me to communicate when we couldn't speak."

"What did that man say then?" wondered Rip.

""I'm alive. Help me.""


	2. Stupid Cold and all its synonyms

**CHAPTER 2. Stupid cold and all its synonyms.**

In the Waverider, everyone was still in shock.

"So, Leonard is alive?"

"I should have known." Said Rip. "The blast wasn't a normal one, it was the bloody time line, he must have travelled to the past in another Earth."

"So he is in Central City then?" Mick sounded happy for the first time in… well… forever.

"Yes."

"Let's go save him."

"Why do you think he needs help?"

"He just asked us for it!"

"Mick, we cannot go there."

"We came along to this stupid adventure, the reason why Snart traded his life by the way, to save your family. Are you really that selfish to keep me from saving mine?"

Everyone was silent. It was true that Snart was like Rory's family and, in the time they shared with Snart, he became everyone's friend and they all wanted to rescue him.

"We owe it to him, Rip." Said Kendra.

"It's gonna take me some time to find a way to get there."

"I'll wait. Let's find a way to save Leo."

Sara woke up I her childhood's bed. She has never rested as good as she did last night. Even though she was still sad for what happened to her sister, she was finally home.

She changed her pajamas and put on a black shirt with dark pants. She was the white canary but black was her favourite color. Before she opened the door to go downstairs and have breakfast with his dad, she saw Snart's gun leaning against the wall next to it. Sara suddenly felt a hole in her chest, not only was he dead but his gun didn't even work. What was the point of having it there? Who put the gun into her things? It didn't matter anyway so why couldn't she throw the weapon away? It's not like her and Snart were a thing or anything like that. She kissed him because she knew he was going to die. Nothing else. Why was she feeling so damn sad then?

Trying to forget about all of those weird feelings, Sara went downstairs to finally have breakfast. She was starving. Turning the corner to the living room, she saw that her dad wasn't alone, Oliver was there too. When she saw him, Sara run into his arms and hugged him tight. She had missed him. She knew Oliver was there when Laurel died. It couldn't have been easy.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay. What about you Ollie? I heard how everything happened and…"

"Yeah, it was sad. But let's talk about you first okay? How was saving the world?"

There was something Oliver didn't want to tell Sara but she just ignored it and answer his question after kissing her dad on the cheek.

"It wasn't as great as I thought."

"That usually happens with heroes."

"I am not a hero."

"But you helped saved the future."

"I wasn't the hero in the story." Two blue eyes showed up in her mind. Damn it.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me everything."

Both Oliver and Sara were headstrong and neither was going to let the other know how broken and empty they truly feel inside.

"Dad, why don't you give us a minute? We have to talk."

He left the room kissing Sara in the forehead and completely ignoring Oliver.

"What happened between you and my dad?"

"He blames me for what happened to Laurel."

"Oh, yeah that sounds like him."

"You know the real reason why I'm here right?"

"Yes. I figured."

"We have to kill him Sara. After what he did…"

"I know. I also want to kill him but he seems strong. If you weren't able to bring him down…"

"I was thinking like the new Oliver, you know, no killings."

"I used to think like that too."

"Not anymore?"

"I can have the luxury to think that way anymore. Too many people that I cared about have died because of that. I'm not bringing the assassin back. I just wanna kill the man that killed my sister."

"Then we are on the same side. What was your plan?"

"I honestly don't have one. I was expecting you and Felicity to help me. Where is she?"

"Not here. But I could ask her and see what she thinks."

"Is she okay with the whole killing thing?"

"Oh yes. Believe me she is."

"Perfect then. Do any of you have a weapon we can use to defeat this guy?"

"None of them seemed to work. He has magic, he is like a…"

"A metahuman?"

"Felicity called him like that once yes. How did you know?"

"Let's say I also have friends in Central City."

"Stars labs? Do you think they could help us?"

"My friends aren't exactly from there but I do have one of their weapons. If we can fix it maybe it could help us somehow."

"Great, let's go to Central City then."

"I… I think I should go alone."

"Why?"

"I just need some time with myself I guess. I know it sounds weird but my sister wasn't the only person I've lost in the past few weeks and I need to process all of this."

"Okay. We'll be in touch."

"Of course."

"When are you leaving?"

"I want to spend a couple more days with my dad. Maybe after I visit Laurel's grave…"

"Alright. Call me if you need anything."

"No problem, green arrow."

"Goodbye, White Canary."

Oliver left the house and Sara started to eat her breakfast, which was obviously cold. Cold. Damn it, now everything reminded her of him. Even her breakfast. Sara left her waffles in the plate on top of the counter and went outside to the garden. She had lost her appetite.

Sara sat in the grass which was a little wet but she didn't care. She didn't really care about anything now. Laurel has protected Sara her entire life. Even when she hooked up with her boyfriend, Laurel was there. But she wasn't when she died. She was never able to hear her voice for the last time and Rip had forbidden her to go back in time just to talk to her one last time. She was sick of the time travelling rules. It's not like she could save her sister or Snart, they have already witnessed that time doesn't wanna be changed, but still, she felt powerless and that was frustrating.

Sara started to tremble a little. A light breeze hit her thighs that were wet because of the grass and a chill went down her spine. She was freezing. Sara knew from the moment she thought about that word that his face was going to show up again in the back of her mind. How much she hated those blue eyes and that vicious smirk. Sara stood up and entered the house again. She needed to spend time with her father before she left for Central City. Stupid, Snart. Stupid cold and all its synonyms.


End file.
